


Before Your Eyes

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A four drabble story, starts where Haldoor's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/643837>">"Flashes"</a> ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> M for safety only, for a couple of mildly explicit lines. Follow up to [Flashes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/643837) written by [haldoor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor) as part of a weekend challenge on the [1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) comm.

_“Stop wasting your good luck. Acting invincible. Okay?”_

Sawyer could have dreamed them; eight words murmured against his ear, lips grazing his temple. Except he can still feel the warmth against his skin as the door opens. He jumps, falls back wincing. It’s a sharp young lady doctor in a white jacket, clipboard on her arm.

“Where am I?”

“Saint Sebastian. You wiped out on your motorcycle….”

“I remember. Broke my shoulder not my head. You gotta transfer me to a different body shop.”

“Our orthopedists are world class.”

“Not the care I’m worried about, doctor. It’s the ghosts.”

~~~~~

Apparently geography’s got nothing to do with it.

He is dreaming this time; fuzzy edges, sounds. He can barely feel their tongues twining at all. But the shivering jolts as he fucks him, Jack arching, gasping, clenching around him – he feels that just fine.

“What’s this called?”

“Sentient dreaming,” Jack sighs. “There’s time.”

“For what?”

“Get home before your daughter wakes up.”

“She hates me. Cassidy. She does.”

“Like you've never said something horrible to test her?”

The hotel room is dank when he wakes. Cold like a tomb.

He’s back in bed with Cassidy by the time Clem bursts in singing the “Sponge Bob” song, and it’s... perfection.

~~~~~

The hand on his chest this time is warm but small, slender.

“Dad?”

Clem’s crying. Exploratory surgery seldom ends with _good_ news, does it? Fucking cigarettes.

“Dad, who’s Jack?”

“Don’t matter.”

“Well _he_ seems to have. Mattered.” He hears the combined smile and sniffle in her voice. “You talk in your sleep, pa. Did you meet him in prison? Your second time there?”

He hadn’t lied – it _was_ prison.

“Yeah. Except…” He gathers long-scattered memories. “That story I used to tell you when you were little? About the island that moves through time?"

He’ll walk her down the aisle. See her made D.A. It’s more than he ever hoped.

~~~~~

“I missed you _so_ much…”

Jack slides alongside Sawyer as he whispers it.

They’re in the caves. On the beach. They’re in the jungle.

The arms pulling Sawyer close are strong. Jack never did get old, not like he did. Then he feels the grip of his own arms around Jack and realizes he’s strong again, too. Not young. Ageless.

“Doc, are we stuck here?” his claustrophobia is a momentary panic over events long past.

“Of course not.” Jack’s in him and over him, all around him. He’s heard screwing can be spiritual but _this_ …

“Where do you want to go first, Sawyer?”


End file.
